This invention relates to servicing of engines that use oil or other fluids. More particularly it relates to method devices and systems for changing oil in motor vehicles, motor cycles, lawn mowers sea going vessels etc. It comprises an improved funnel complete with fluid input and drain for the small service operator and DIY (Do-It-Yourself) owner of a motor vehicle without any fuss and muss.